A wireless communication system has been widely developed to provide various kinds of communication services such as voice and data. Generally, the wireless communication system is a multiple access system that can support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi carrier frequency division multiple system (MC-FDMA). In a wireless communication system, a user equipment may receive information from a base station through a downlink (DL), and may also transmit information to the base station through an uplink (UL). Examples of information transmitted from and received by the user equipment include data and various kinds of control information. Various physical channels exist depending on types and usage of information transmitted from or received by the user equipment.